


New York

by Woozimaki (punk_assnerd)



Series: Pillow Talk [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Dom Jeon Wonwoo, IM KIND OF ASHAMED AND EMBARRASED, Implied OT13 - Freeform, M/M, Minor Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon, Minor Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Multi, SO THIS CAME TO LIFE, Smut, THEY SAID WONCHANSOL WERE ROOMING, They all love each other but some are possessive wbk, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Unprotected Sex, but Wonwoo with the two most powerful sub in seventeen? Yes, im so sorry, implied Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon, seventeen ot13, this is all because of WonSol and their Radio VLive, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/Woozimaki
Summary: Chan and Hansol were getting on Wonwoo's nerves so Wonwoo makes them sit and make up.orPower Bottom Chan and Pillow Princess Hansol rooming with Dom Top WonwooWhat could go wrong?





	New York

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure shameless sex I'm sorry
> 
> ps. this one is for Sama. I hope it's filthy enough for you.  
> *strums guitar*  
> LOVE YOU BITCH  
> *strums guitar*  
> NEVER GONNA STOP LOVING YOU
> 
> BITCH

  
  
  


Wonwoo comes out of the bathroom, his hair was a mess but it’s better than freezing his ears off. He padds through the room and to his bed, still barefoot, and flopped down on the bed. And almost instantly, he feels a warm body pressed up on his side. He smiles as he settles on the bed with Chan as the younger tightens his hold on him. 

“Please no sappy, coupley stuff while I’m in the room.” Wonwoo hears from the other bed and sees Hansol’s face illuminated by his phone in his hand. 

“No need to be snappy.” Chan says, his face pressed to Wonwoo’s chest.

“I’m not snappy.” Hansol retorts back and Wonwoo smiles. 

They’ve been in the same room for less than four hours and the two have had at least seven arguments. One of which is just about a pair of hotel slippers that Wonwoo solved by buttering up Chan and making the youngest share with him. Chan grunts at Hansol before agreeing and going out with Soonyong somewhere. 

“If that’s you not being snappy then I don’t know how Jihoon hyung puts up with you.” Chan says.

“He puts up with me because we like each other. Didn’t Wonwoo hyung only like you before because of your ass?” Hansol answers back and Wonwoo frowns.

“Don’t involve me in this, please.” Wonwoo says as Chan huffs out a breath.

“Didn’t Wonwoo hyung like you for your ass, too?” Wonwoo groans. Are they really using him like this now. Can’t they argue about something else?

“Shut up.” Hansol says and Wonwoo feels like maybe Chan took it a bit too far. 

Yeah they sleep around with the other members. Some are in a relationship, yeah, but they’re all open to it. They’re practically in one massive poly relationship now, if you think about it. Soonyoung’s a bit possessive of Mingyu, and Wonwoo has to admit he does come across as a bit possessive with Chan, too, but other than that, it’s all open, really.

“He even told me it took you too long to be ready.” Chan teases and Wonwoo groans. He really doesn’t need this tonight. 

“It’s better than being as used and loose as you.” Hansol answers back and Wonwoo laughs at their weird and unusual banter. 

“Are you really arguing about who’s a better bottom right now?” Wonwoo asks and Chan hits him on his chest.

“It’s not an argument. Chan’s appeal just comes from his hardheadedness.” Hansol answers back and Chan sits up on the bed.

“Say the pillow princess. Your appeal comes from not doing anything!” Wonwoo cannot be here right now. He’s tired, and his throat hurts from all the talking and he cannot afford to get hard now. He just want’s to sleep without all the talk about sex and who’s a better bottom.

“If that’s honestly your appeal i’m sure Jihoon hyung has more fun with his hand.” Chan says and Hansol huffs out. He throws his covers off and stands up.

“Where are you going?”

“Somewhere. Anywhere.” Hansol says, pocketing his phone and grabbing for his hoodie. Wonwoo groans and pinches Chan’s arm.

“Hansol. Stop. It’s late. We’re not allowed to be out. Chan just apologize.” Hansol stops, stares at Hansol and crosses his arms.

“I’m not apologizing for saying the truth.” Chan says. Stubborn as always. Wonwoo was about to pinch his arms again when a flying pillow hits him in the face. Hansol quickly apologizes to Wonwoo but Chan jumps up immediately.

“Hey!” Chan takes the pillow on his bed and jumps over to Hansol’s bed and whacks him right in the face. Hansol retaliates by doing the same and then pinning Chan down on his back with his hands.

“Can you two stop, please. It’s already late.” Wonwoo says, not moving from his place as Hansol takes a pillow and presses it down on Chan’s screaming face. Wonwoo sighs. He was about to ask Hansol to stop when Chan thrashes around the bed, kicking his legs around, and Hansol lets out a pained groan and rolls away from Chan. Wonwoo immediately got up and sees Chan sitting up with wide eyes as Hansol groans with his face pressed on the mattress and his hands on his crotch.

Ouch.

“I told you to cut it out.” Wonwoo says. He sits on the bed and pulls Hansol to sit in front of him. Chan huffs, saying he didn’t mean it, as Hansol grunts, his hands still cupping his crotch as he leans back on Wonwoo’s chest.

“What’s up with you tonight? You usually just let Chan run his mouth when you two argue.” Hansol sits up, moving away form Wonwoo but Wonwoo wraps an arm aorund his stomach and Hansol groans.

“I’m fine.” Hansol grits out and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

“Sure.” Wonwoo says. Hansol tries to move away again and Wonwoo snapped.

“Will you just stay still and behave?” Wonwoo says. Hansol stops. He groans and sits back down, leaning back on Wonwoo’s chest but his head hung low. Wonwoo can’t technically do anything to lessen the pain there, but he rubs his palm right on Hansol’s stomach, rubbing it softly to at least help ease the pain. 

Wonwoo has an idea why he’s being difficult, why he’s acting the way he is. A few hints through out the night piled up on top of each other and Wonwoo figures that Chan’s comment was the last straw. 

“This is about Jihoon isn’t it?” Hansol tenses up. Lowers his head and nods. Wonwoo glances up at Chan, sitting in front of them on the other side of the bed.

“Don’t tell him.” Hansol says immediately.

“It’s just that… I get that we’re busy. Yeah. But like... He’s… I know we’re all okay with all this. And I am. But I wished he was just a little bit more… well. More like you… or Soonyoung hyung.” Hansol says. It took Wonwoo a minute to get it and he couldn’t help but laugh. Hansol groans and Wonwoo tightens his arms around him immediately. 

“No, sorry. Okay. I wasn’t laughing at you. I was…” Wonwoo laughs internally. If this is what got Hansol in such a sour mood, he wonders how Jihoon is right now in his own room.

Wonwoo then smiles. He’s not sure if it’ll work but… well, it’s gonna be worth the try.

“So you just want him to be a little selfish with you? Is that it?” Wonwoo asks and Hansol squirms in his hold. They’re almost the same height now and that made it easier for Wonwoo to talk right over the younger’s ear.

“Personally, I like it better now. You know, now that he isn’t selfish.” Wonwoo drags his hand from Hansol’s stomach down to his waist, moving down to his thigh. 

“But if you want. We can make him _regret_ not being selfish.” Hansol shivers as Wonwoo squeezes his thigh as he rubbed his palms and moves it a bit on the inside of his thighs. Hansol’s always been easy to rile up. 

Hansol still has his hands cupping his crotch and Wonwoo moves his left hand over his hands, asking if it was okay. Hansol nods and groans when Wonwoo squeezes at it gently. Wonwoo glances up and sees Chan just watching them, his eyes glued to Wonwoo’s hands on Hansol’s, massaging him through his sweatpants. Wonwoo then smiles, he pulls out Hansol’s phone from the younger’s pockets. He pulls away Hansol’s hands and grabbed Hansol’s hardening dick through his pants. He squeezes a bit harder to distract the younger as he Wonwoo opens up the camera on the younger’s phone. Wonwoo took a few quick photos, glad that Hansol has his eyes closed, and sets the phone aside for now.

“Hey Chan?” Wonwoo calls out. He kisses the back of Hansol’s neck and keeps palming the younger through his pants.

“You still haven’t apologized.” Wonwoo says and Chan frowns. He looks at Chan and Chan groans.

“I’m sorry.” Chan said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Not good enough, babe.” Wonwoo says. He knows riling up Chan would pay off later on so he keeps mouthing at Hansol’s neck as he looks at the youngest. Chan groans.

“I think you should kiss it better. Right, Sollie?” Hansol lets out a shakey breath as Wonwoo nips at his shoulder.

“Is that okay? Can Chan kiss it better for you?” Wonwoo asks and Hansol whines before nodding. And as much as Chan wants to pretend to be annoyed, Wonwoo can see him eyeing Hansol’s thighs as Hansol spreads his legs wider.

Wonwoo pulls Hansol up, sits him on his lap while holding onto his waist. Chan moves up in front of them, kneels down before pulling off Hansol’s sweats. Hansol instinctively pulls down his shirt to hide his dick but Wonwoo pulls his hands away and pulls them down on his back. 

“Is this okay?” Wonwoo asks and Hansol nods.

“Use your words, babe.” Wonwoo says and Hansol shudders.

“Y-Yeah…” Hansol breathes out. Wonwoo eases his hold on Hansol’s wrists and grabs them with just one hand as he shakes his right hand inside Hansol’s shirt. He drags it up his skin as slow as possible before teasing his nipples with a finger. Wonwoo’s hands are always cold so he’s always used this to his advantage. They’re provent to be very effective on Mingyu and Seungcheol. 

And apparently, Hansol, too.

Hansol groans when he feels Wownoo’s finger and Wonwoo smiles. Wonwoo looks up at Chan in front of them and smiles.

“You still haven’t told Chan if he should start.” Wonwoo says. He sees Hansol try to open his eyes and he pinches his nipples just to tease him. To tease him and Chan.

“You see, Chan’s not as hard headed as you thought. He’s pretty tame, really. He knows how to take orders and he knows how to beg for it if he wants to.” Wonwoo says, flicking Hansol’s nipples with his middle finger, letting his nail drag on it making Hansol squirm. 

“Tell him what to do.” Wownoo says. Hansol whines and Chan just stares. Hansol’s dick has gotten hard already, tenting up under his shirt as Wonwoo abuses his nipples. 

“Can you-” Hansol squeaks. Wonwoo pinches his nipple hard to make him stop.

“Don’t ask him to do it. Tell him to do it.” Wonwoo says. He pulls his hand out of Hansol’s shirt and Hansol sags back on his chest. 

“You’re so used to following other people that you can’t even order anyone without asking nicely? Why isn’t Jihoon taking advantage of that?” Wonwoo goes back to leaving open mouthed kisses on Hansol’s neck and Hansol whines even more. 

“Can Chan start, then?” Hansol nods. Wonwoo smiles before glancing at Chan and nodding. Chan leans down and lifts Hansol’s shirt up to reveal his hard dick before Chan takes him in his mouth in one go. Hansol squirms and and he whines and Wonwoo turns his head to kiss him.

Wonwoo lets go of Hansol’s wrists and watches as one of his hands went to Chan’s head as his left hand curls around the back of Wonwoo’s head and pulls him in for another kiss. 

Hansol must’ve been Jihoon deprived for a long time since he groans into the kiss after a few minutes.

“I’m close.” He whispers to Wonwoo as he pulls away and Wonwoo asks Chan to stop. Hansol whines when Chan pulls away with a hard last suck on the head of his dick, like how Chan always does, before sitting up in front of them. Wonwoo wraps his right hand around Hansol’s waist and pulls Chan in with his other hand for a heated kiss. He laps at Chan’s mouth and made a show of it in front of Hansol as he moves his hand from Hansol’s waist down to his inner thigh. Hansol takes in a shaky breath as Wonwoo moves back to Hansol’s stomach and goes down slowly until his hand was right at the base of Hansol’s dick. 

Wonwoo pulls Chan away from the kiss and Wonwoo smiles. He motions for Hansol and Chan thankfully got what Wonwoo meant. Chan wraps his arms around Hansol’s neck and leans in for a kiss. Wonwoo pats down the bed for Hansol’s phone and took a couple more pictures of them kissing and then of Hansol’s lower, more naked, half before setting it aside again. Hansol’s hands grip at Chan’s waist as they kiss deeper and Wonwoo lets himself enjoy the show before leaning in and kissing up Hansol’s neck as he snakes his hand around Hansol’s thigh. Moving lower and lower and pressing the tip of his finger on Hansol’s rim. Hansol gasps in their kiss and he leans back on Wonwoo. He pulls back from Chan’s lips and turns to face Wonwoo and Chan took that as an invitation to kiss down Hansol’s neck. 

“I’m clean.” Hansol pants. His eyes are half closed and Wonwoo tests the waters and pushes in his finger a bit. And surprisingly, Hansol feels stretched out. And he also feels a bit wet.

“So that’s why you took a bit longer in the bathroom tonight.” Wonwoo teases and Hansol nods shamelessly. 

“Will you fuck me? Make me feel yours?’ Hansol says in between grunts. Chan has moved to his neck down to his chest and was now lifting Hansol’s shirt to suck on his nipples. 

“Please. Make me feel full.” Wonwoo feels his dick twitch in his sweatpants and he curses Hansol and his fucking mouth.

“I might.” Wonwoo teases. Hansol then presses his ass down on Wonwoo’s clothed dick and Wonwoo groans.

“Fine, fine. I will. I will on one condition.” Wonwoo says. Wonwoo then glances at Chan and places his hand on the back of the youngest’s neck.

“Hey Channie. What do you say about riding our Hansol’s dick for tonight?” Wonwoo asks and Chan lifts his head from Hansol’s chest and smiles.

“Only if he wants to.” Chan says, looking right at Hansol. Hansol pulls him in for a kiss and Wonwoo smiles. 

“Chan. Clothes. Off.” Wonwoo says. Chan quickly obliges and takes off his shirt in one go and then kicks off his sweatpants along with his underwear. Wonwoo tugs at Hansol’s shirt and Hansol lifts his hands up and lets Wonwoo take off his shirt. Wonwoo asks Chan to lie back down on the bed as he stands to take off his clothes and not even a second after, Hansol’s on top of Chan. Chan’s legs on either side of his waist as they make out with their hands roaming each other’s skin. 

Wonwoo should feel a bit left out. Really. 

But you really can’t complain about anything with that happening right in front of your eyes. 

So he takes off his clothes, grabs for the lube on Chan’s bag, and went back to Hansol’s bed. He sits back and watch as the two of them make out, grinding on each other as they grope any patch of skin they can touch. 

“Wanna let me in on the fun?” Wonwoo asks and Hansol sits back up before turning around. Both Chan and him now fully naked in front of him and he smiles when he realizes that they’re probably waiting for Wonwoo to tell them what to do. 

Wonwoo asks them to get back on their earlier position and asks them both if they’re clean. Both of them nods and Wonwoo stares at Chan a bit longer.

“I was just preparing… just in case.” Chan explains and Hansol laughs.

Wonwoo hasn’t done this for a while so he asks them to continue their earlier make out session as he takes care of the two of them. Wonwoo starts with licking at Hansol’s rim as he presses a lubed up finger inside Chan. Both of them groan into their kiss but Chan just rocks his hips back onto Wonwoo’s fingers and Hansol lifts his ass up to Wonwoo’s mouth. Wonwoo smiles, thanks every god he can possibly thank, and went back to business.

The thing is that they were both right earlier. Hansol being more or less a pillow princess while Chan tends to speak back more, tends to be more vocal about what he wants when Hansol just takes what you’ll give him and he’ll show you just how much he appreciates it by making a show of how good you’re making him feel.

He’s seen them both like this. He’s been with the both of them like this. Touched them intimately and had them in his arms for the night. But never has Wonwoo imagined that he’d have the chance to have both in one bed at the same time. 

Hansol’s whines starts when Wonwoo starts pressing his tongue in on his ass, moving it as much as possible as he fucks Chan’s ass open with two fingers. Wonwoo has a hard time trying to keep their legs from squirming given that his other hand is occupied inside Chan’s ass and there’s collectively four legs trying to squeeze his head as he picks up his pace. 

When Hansol warns them that he’s close again, Wonwoo stops and sits back. He asks them to sit up and asks Hansol to lie down. Wonwoo pulls up a pillow under Hansol’s back, lifting his ass up a bit before spreading his legs open and leaning forward to kiss him Hansol’s completely pliant now, he’s gonna be in a complete hazed up state up until he gets to cum and Wonwoo has to make sure that he savors every moment and that Hansol does too. 

But before he starts, he moves back and looks for Hansol’s phone. He takes a couple of pictures of him spread open like that and then another with his hand on Hansol’s thigh and his thumb on Hansol’s balls.

He warns Hansol when he positions his lubed up dick on his rim and he gives Chan Hansol’s phone and tells him to film. When Chan gives him the go, the phone hovering over Hansol and only showing him and the tip of Wonwoo’s dick right before his moves and fucks into him slowly in one smooth push. 

Hansol made a noise that’s half a moan, half whine, and pure pleasure as Wonwoo bottoms out. Wonwoo then takes the phone from Chan. He leans back, moves the phone so the frame can see Hansol’s face down to Hansol’s ass as Wonwoo pulls back and fuck’s into him again. Hansol doesn’t hold back with the sounds he makes and Wonwoo smiles as he kept fucking in and out. He then remembers Hansol’s words and he smiles. Jihoon’s gonna kill him for this but it’s gonna be worth it.

“You asked me earlier to make you feel mine, right? Make you feel full?” Wonwoo asks in betweeen pants as he keeps fucking into Hansol. Hansol nods frantically and Wonwoo stops with his dick in Hansol.

“Words, babe.” Wonwoo says, the phone still held up, framing Hansol in all of his glory. 

Hansol then opens his eyes slow, his eyelashes fluttering as he looks straight at the phone. He mad a show of running his hand on his stomach

“Yours.” He says. Then he moves his hand again, now pressing down on his lower abdomen while still staring at the camera.

“Full.” And fuck.

Fuck Jihoon.

Hansol’s his for the night. Hansol’s his tonight.

He stops the video and throws the phone over his shoulder as he hooks Hansol’s legs on his arms and leans in to kiss Hansol as he pulls out and moves back in as slow as possible. Wonwoo kisses him hard as he moves his hips as much as he can to make Hansol feel just as good as him cause Hansol sure is making him feel so damn good.

They keep at it like that for a few minutes before Wonwoo’s tunnel vision disperses and he remembers Chan. He sits back up, not pulling out of Hansol, as he asks Chan to move in. Chan crawls on top of Hansol, his back was to Wonwoo with his hands on Hansol’s chest, as Wonwoo grips the base of Hansol’s dick as Chan slide down slowly. Wonwoo kisses the back of Chan’s neck as he whines. Wonwoo pushes inside Hansol as Chan lifts himself up and moves back down. Hansol lets out a long and deep whine when Wonwoo paces himself with Chan and Wonwoo stop when Hansol started babbling incoherent words as he grips Chan’s waist. 

Wonwoo pulls out and was about to ask Hansol if he’s okay when Hansol started asking him to keep going.

“I’m good. I’m good. I swear. I’m okay just don’t-” Chan slams himself down.

“Don’t stop. Just don’t stop.” Hansol says and Wonwoo smiles before pushing back in. 

Chan takes riding Hansol dick in the most literal sense as he lifts himself up and lets gravity slam himself back down in such a quick pace. Hansol’s finger’s dig into Chan’s waist but it doesn't slow Chan down at all. If anything, Wonwoo thinks it’s pushing Chan to go faster. Wonwoo paces himself, knowing Hansol’s already at the edge, as moves slow and deep in and out of Hansol as Chan and Hansol’s groaning fill their hotel room. 

A couple of minutes later and Hansol suddenly tightens around Wonwoo, clenching him impossibly tight and Wonwoo groans. Chan slams himself down on Hansol and grinds his hips back and forth as Hansol whines. 

Hansol came. 

Wonwoo smiles and looks for Hansol’s phone again, opening the camera and leaning back to capture everything from his dick to Chan’s back. And just when he starts recording, Chan lifts himself up, off of Hansol’s dick and Hansol whines. Chan whines as well and Wonwoo watches as a bit of Hansol’s cum drip out of Chan’s ass and right on Hansol’s dick. Chan sits back down and grinds his ass on Hansol’s sensitive dick making him whine louder. Wonwoo pulls out and ends the video with Hansol’s ass gaping, clenching on air. 

Wonwoo sits back, unlock Hansol’s phone and went to send all the videos and photos to himself first before sending them to Jihoon. It was around three am already but the second the photos and videos were  _ seen  _ mark popped up and Wonwoo smiles. As he types a message for Jihoon.

**_He said he’s been feeling a bit neglected so I took care of him._ **

**_-W_ **

Wonwoo hits send and locks the phone right as he feels a hand on his dick.Chan was looking up at him expectantly and Wonwoo smirks.

“I havent cummed yet.” Chan whines and Wonwoo raises an eyebrow.

“And?” Wonwoo asks. Chan whines and straddles Wonwoo’s lap, holding Wonwoo’s dick right under his still wet hole and Wonwoo nods. Chan fucks himself on Wonwoo’s dick. Wonwoo groans, Chan’s pace was too fucking fast and Hansol’s cum in him is makin everything feel better and hotter than they should. Wonwoo feels himself closing in on his orgasm so he tilts Chan’s head up for a kiss as he grips the younger’s dick and pumps it slowly. Chan’s hips starts stuttering, a tell that he’s close, so Wonwoo lift’s his legs and wraps an arm aorund Chan’s back before lying him down next to Hansol and fucking into him quick. Chan cums first, groaning, almost screaming as Wonwoo fucks into him and Chan clenching as he cums was all Wonwoo needed to reach his climax. So Wonwoo fucks Chan as they ride down their orgasms until Chan starts whining from oversensitivity. Wonwoo pulls out, kisses Chan and puts two fingers in his ass as he moves to hover over Hansol to give him a kiss as well. 

“Feeling better?” Wonwoo asks and Hansol smiles this dopey, half asleep smile. 

“Much better.” Hansol says and Chan whines from Wonwoo’s fingers. Wonwoo pulls out and stands up. He goes to the bathroom to get a towel, cleans himself first and rinses the towel before going back out. Chan and Hansol were lazily making out so Wonwoo went ahead and start cleaning out Hansol first before moving to Chan. Wonwoo know’s it's a bit distasteful, but he leans down and laps at Chan’s ass for a few seconds, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin as Chan screams before moving back and actually cleaning him up. 

Wonwoo managed to dress the three of them on his own in under ten minutes and the all moved to Wonwoo’s bed to sleep. Wonwoo being coerced in the middle since Hansol and Chan wanted to  _ share _ and he lets them. He lies back down as Chan rests his head on his right shoulder with his arm around his shoulder while Hansol lies on his back, his head on Wonwoo’s left arm and Wonwoo’s left hand in Hansol’s right hand as he snores. 

Wonwoo’s probably gonna get an earful tomorrow. From most of the members. From Seungcheol for  _ tiring  _ Chan and Hansol out. From Jihoon for obvious reasons. From Soonyoung for not sharing the pics and videos. And probably from Jeonghan for not asking him to join, or something. Whatever.

Wonwoo can’t really give a shit about it right now. Right now he’s still high off of post climax endorphins, Hansol and Chan are warming him up pretty nicely even with the A.C. on, and for the first time in a long while he’s sleeping tired. Not their usual aching kind of tired, just the typical blissed out, good kind of tired. 

**Author's Note:**

> :P
> 
> might make a hoonsol sequel to this? not sure but yeah


End file.
